


Paranoid circle

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Group Sex, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: Мелисса ненавидит звуки арфы и колокола. А тем девушкам, что обладают голосами, схожими со звуками этих музыкальных инструментов, весьма интересно наблюдать за тем, как Марс каждый день сходит с ума в их играх.





	Paranoid circle

**Author's Note:**

> music: Lyriel - Paranoid Circus.  
> Написано по клипу на эту мелодию.

Каждый раз перед её пробуждением в воздухе витают звуки арфы. Да и пробуждается она, скорее всего, именно от этих звуков. Тихие, убаюкивающие, но после каждого из них в голове колокольный звон, а оттого девушке ничего не остаётся, только проснуться, вновь не получив желаемую дозу сна. Колокольная арфа продолжает своё звучание, и, Мелисса знает, это не закончится до того, пока она не выйдет за пределы маленькой комнатушки. Девушке надо хоть немного очнуться, а потому, буквально вылетев за пределы комнаты и закрыв за собой дверь, Мел опирается спиной на стену с жёлтыми, покрывшимися за долгое время разводами обоями. Она медленно съезжает вниз, пока не оказывается в сидячем положении. Утыкается лицом в ладони и закрывает глаза. Мелисса Марс вновь засыпает. Но ненадолго. Змеиный шёпоток, постоянно произносящий её имя, пробирает до костей, заставляя девушку проснуться. Будто под неуловимым гипнозом она идёт вперёд по коридору. "Куда я иду? Зачем? Я иду или стою на месте?" - вопросы круговоротом летят в голове, но их смысл никак не доходит до Марс. Она осматривает желтые стены коридора, который больше похож на гостиничный. Потолок и пол устланы красной плиткой, а потому идти босяком холодно. Однако Мелисса не обращает на это внимания. Если бы она была в сознании, то бежала бы уже, чтобы хоть как-то согреть ледяные и практически отнявшиеся ступни, но не сейчас. Одна идёт дальше. Да, всё-таки идёт, но коридор совершенно не меняется. Чувство, будто даже светло-жёлтые виньетки на обоях не меняют своего положения. Вскоре на пути девушки появляются кресла и диваны, стоящие вдоль стен, но занимающие практически всё пространство. Странно, что она ещё не споткнулась, а идёт дальше. Можно даже сказать, что ступает сквозь них, или же кто-то осторожно ведёт её, ведь как ещё объяснить эту странность. Хотя, нахождение тут - одна сплошная странность, так как всё нереально. На стене появляется первое зеркало. Глаза Мелиссы резко открываются шире. Она стеклянным взглядом смотрит в отражающую поверхность в золотой раме. Да только отражает стекло совсем не Мелиссу, а какую-то другую девушку с короткими тёмными волосами, торчащими "ёжиком", в чёрном коротком, но пышном платье. В руке её веер, которым она томно обмахивается, ухмыляясь. Марс поворачивается и идёт дальше. Второе зеркало попадается по другую сторону от девушки. И также она останавливается, смотря "стеклом" глаз на стекло зеркала. Там же отражается дружелюбно улыбающаяся своими блестящими белыми губами девушка-блондинка, в коротком прямом платье не то белого, не то серого цвета. Она манит Мелиссу, но та, повинуясь слабому звуку колокола, поворачивается и идёт дальше.

Всякий коридор когда-то заканчивается, но важно, чем он заканчивается. Этот ветхо-узкий заканчивается огромным зеркалом во всю коридорную величину. Колокол в голове Марс прекращает свои тихий гипноз, и девушка закрывает на несколько секунд глаза, будто просыпаясь. Когда она открывает их вновь, она не может им поверить. Вроде всё нормально, - в зеркале её собственное отражение, - но оно чёрно-белое, а глаза Мелиссы-отражения завязаны черной лентой. Девушка дотрагивается до виска и понимает, что повязки на ней, - настоящей ней, - нет.

\- Я не понимаю, что происходит. Кто-нибудь, объясните мне это, - удивленно и с ноткой начинающейся истерии шепчет Мелисса. Она дотрагивается до зеркала подушечками пальцев, отражение делает то же самое. Когда их пальцы соприкасаются, по стеклу бежит рябь. Первая трещинка, вторая... Они все исходят от руки Мел. Поняв это, она отдергивает руку, словно от ядовитых шипов, однако поздно. Яд уже распространился по стеклу, его громадные осколки падают прямо на Мелиссу...

***

Девушка приходит в себя. Странно, но она находится в сидячем положении и не может пошевелить, что ногами, что кистями рук - они плотно привязаны к стулу, на котором Мел и сидит. Марс медленно открывает глаза, думая, что ей тут же в глаза ударит свет, да только не было ничего, только темнота. Мелисса не понимает абсолютно ничего, а потому в судорожном страхе пытается встать со стула.

\- Не пытайся встать, дурочка! - зло шепчет голос на правое ухо Мелиссы. Девушка отстраняется от источника зла и в непонимании вертит головой, ведь она не видит, кто шепчет. Вдруг до её левого плеча дотрагивается что-то холодное. Мел резко поворачивает корпус тела настолько, насколько то получается.

\- Тише, не бойся нрава моей сестры, - тоже шёпот, но успокаивающий, убаюкивающий. Словно арфа, что звучит перед каждым пробуждением.

\- Н... Но я вас не вижу, - с запинкой произносит Мел.

\- Конечно не видишь, - насмешливо подхватывает шёпот справа, - у тебя же глаза завязаны, слабоумная, - горячее дыхание обдаёт губы Мелиссы, и та тут же отодвигается подальше. Хочет спросить, почему она тут, но к левому плечу вновь прикасаются холодные подушечки пальцев, вынуждая повернуться.

\- Всё так случилось только потому, что ты сама выбрала себе такой путь, - тихий голос шепчет прямо в ухо, а дыхание чуть обдаёт шею прохладой.

\- Но... Что я сделала? - Мелисса недоумевает, ведь она ничего не делала противозаконного. Да, быть может, украла пару конфет, когда была маленькой. Быть может, было ещё что-то, но это всё довольно мелкое нарушение правил, лишь добавляющее в жизнь остринки. От непонимания по щеке Марс скатывается слезинка - девушка не может больше выносить эту пыточную неизвестность.

\- Давай, поплачь ещё тут! - язвительный голос всё ещё находится справа. Мелисса "незаметно" отстраняется.

\- Ах ты, чертовка, ещё и отодвигаешься! Ты не настолько невинна, чтобы быть ближе к моей сестре, нежели ко мне, - в голосе слышится не ярость, а только её отголоски, но это уже страшно. Вдруг Мелисса чувствует, как её губы накрывают чужие, сминая, кусая, но не целуя по-настоящему. Мел брыкается всем телом, пытаясь уйти от губ, что причиняют боль, да и понимать, что она целует девушку, - а голос был женский, - было противно. Поцелуй разрывается также внезапно, а после слышится рык наслаждения.

\- А ты мне нравишься. Хорошо брыкаешься, - Мелисса вновь ощущает горячее дыхание на своих губах, потому спешит отодвинуться, мнимо полагая, что это её защитит.

\- Тише, тише... - голос слева успокаивает. Холодные подушечки пальцев проходятся по шее, скуле, бровям. Мелисса льнёт к той, что дарит эти прикосновения, так как ей сейчас и правда нужно немного прохлады. На своих губах девушка чувствует морозное дыхание. Мел ещё больше тянется в попытке соприкоснуться губами. Вдруг прохлада исчезает. И тихий колокольчик тоже исчезает. Мелиссу клонит в сон...

***

Мелисса Марс открывает глаза. Осколки разбитого зеркала лежат подле неё. Она хорошо помнит, что на неё упал большой кусок стекла. «Разбился он, наверное. Хотя, может и нет. Это место вообще непредсказуемо, потому лучше не делать поспешных выводов», - Мел аккуратно встаёт, стараясь не наступить на маленькие зеркальные кусочки. Всё тело её пощипывает, а, осмотрев себя, Мелисса приходит к выводу, что её всё-таки оцарапало, так как руки все в небольших царапинках, а платье порвано в некоторых местах. «Ну и ладно. Главное, что я теперь могу бежать», - девушка сначала идёт, но чувство, что за ней внимательно следят, заставляет постепенно набирать скорость. Она знает, что бежит к лестнице. Марс сама не знает, откуда, но откуда-то помнит, что рядом лестница. Да. Так оно и есть. Вот она. Винтовая лестница, ведущая вниз, ну а там, как думает Мелисса, уже и выход из этого ада. Единственное, что смущает Марс, так это то, что повсюду зеркала, в которых ей мерещатся две девушки - в сером одеянии и в чёрном. Мел решает не смотреть в отражения, а бежать точно по направлению к выходу. Она спускается по лестнице, придерживая длинное платье, чтобы не упасть. "О, а вот и большие двери! Наверное, это выход", - думает Мелисса. Очень жаль, что она ошибается. И понимает ошибку только тогда, когда, распахнув двери, видит не улицу, какой бы она ни была, а просторный зал в тех же тонах, что и коридоры. Только вот пол выложен не красной плиткой, а белым пушистым ковром. Мелисса ступает на ковёр и босыми ногами чуть ли не зарывается в мягкий ворс. Девушка идёт дальше по залу и думает, что тут-то её никто не достанет. Ха, вновь ошибка. Двери, которые Мел оставила открытыми, внезапно закрываются. Оказывается, что с другой стороны на дверках зеркала. В высоту они чуть выше, чем сама Мел, потому она могла спокойно видеть себя в полный рост. Да только видит Марс не себя, а тех самых девушек, что мерещились ей весь путь. Хотя, теперь она уже не уверена, что именно мерещились, а не подглядывали специально, накаляя тем самым атмосферу. А они уже приближаются. Идут размеренно, но всё равно слишком быстро преодолевая расстояние. Дойдя, они синхронно касаются левыми руками зеркала с той стороны, и по стеклу бегут круги, что бывают на воде после того, как что-то коснётся прозрачной жидкости. А девушки проходят сквозь него. И по мере того, как они проходят, их одежда меняется. Только перчатки на руках остаются теми же - чёрными и белыми. Вместо серого короткого платья на блондинке теперь белое платье с корсетом, усыпанным белыми перьями. А на черноволосой вместо чёрного, короткого и пышного теперь алый корсет и чёрная юбка, пышная, но невыносимо короткая спереди и длинная сзади.

\- Ну, здравствуй, Мелисса, - синхронно говорят они. Вместе их голос и правда похож на гипнотизирующую музыку, но Мел теперь уже не поддаётся.

\- Хватит! Выпустите меня отсюда! Я не хочу больше тут находиться! - кричит она, зажимая уши руками. А девушки медленно подходят к ней. Внезапно блондинка оказывается совсем рядом с Марс и, ласковыми движениями отнимает её руки от ушей.

\- Не трать силы зазря. Думаю, что вскоре ты пожалеешь о том, что сейчас так говоришь, - гласом арфы шепчет блондинка и улыбается. Также неожиданно около Мелиссы появляется девушка с ежиной причёской.

\- Послушай её, она правду говорит, - глубокий голос похож на колокол, но приятный, а не с нотками ярости, что был до этого. Она рукой касается плеча Мелиссы. Мел зажмуривается, ожидая ожога, но прикосновение дарит только приятное тепло. Царапинки чуть покалывает, но это совсем не больно. Как только девушка открывает глаза, взглядом она тут же натыкается на свои руки, которые теперь уже без ранок. Мелисса вопросительно смотрит на ту, которая свершила такое чудо.

\- Всё для тебя, дорогая гостья, - улыбается девушка, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос Марс. Мелисса ощущает прохладное прикосновение к своей спине и хочет повернуть голову, но девушка-огонь мягко берёт её за подбородок и также мягко целует, проходясь языком сначала по губам малинового цвета, а потом аккуратно скользит им в рот. Марс отвечает на поцелуй, но даже не собирается пытаться противостоять, ведь уже понятно, кто ведёт сей бал. А блондинка тем временем точными движениями расстёгивает платье Мелиссы. По телу Марс пробегает волна дрожи от неизведанных доселе ощущений – мягкости, но в то же время напора и страсти. После этого она сама начинает выпутываться из платья, сбрасывает тонкие лямки с плеч, обнажая красивую грудь. Грудь тут же обхватывают две руки той, что сзади Мел, и начинают нежно поглаживать, нарочно задевая соски. Мелисса отстраняется от жадного рта коротковолосой и, сглатывая, откидывает голову.

\- Диан, шея – твой фетиш, - говорит девушка спереди.

\- Спасибо, Клэр, за напоминание, - тихий голос сзади вдруг перемещается вперёд. Мелисса закрывает глаза от удовольствия, когда по шее проходится сначала язык, а потом эту дорожку обдаёт прохладным дыханием. Вдруг внезапная боль в правом плече. Это Клэр захватывает зубами кожу на плече, оставляя отметину. А Диан тем временем прикасается прохладным языком к бьющейся венке на шее и поцелуем хватает гортанный стон Марс. Ноги её подкашиваются, и Мелисса падает прямо на руки Клэр, которая аккуратно кладёт девушку на пол и, взъерошив длинные тёмные волосы, приникает к порядочно распухшим губам. Мелисса не знает, куда себя деть, находясь в блаженстве от контраста тепла и прохлады, который в совокупности с действиями девушек чувствуется сильнее. Мелиссе уже наплевать, что это девушки, и она сама рвётся лихорадочно целовать руки той, кто ближе.

\- Ах, я же говорила, что она горячая, - ближе всего к Мел оказывается Клэр. Но она отстраняется и, по-прежнему сидя на коленях у головы Мелиссы, дотрагивается сначала рукой, а потом и языком до выступающих ключиц. Мелисса вздрагивает и вновь со стоном выдыхает, но то уже от того, что прохладные руки Диан медленно скользят по внутренней стороне бедра, поднимаясь то ниже, то выше. Мел внезапно понимает, что на руках обеих девушек уже нет перчаток. «И когда они их успели снять?» - последняя более-менее адекватная мысль выветривается из головы девушки сразу после того, как Клэр языком дотрагивается до низа живота, а Диан ведёт языком дорожку от лодыжек девушки до её бёдер. Марс, не выдерживая, тянется к своей промежности, но её руку тут же останавливают и кто-то, – Мел уже не в силах различать, – садится меж её разведённых ног и ласкает девушку там, до куда её рука так и не дотянулась. Теперь Марс разумом и вовсе находится где-то за пределами комнаты из-за усиливающейся пульсации внизу живота. Реалии большого зала начинают изменяться, превращаясь в ту комнату, из которой девушка и сбежала. Мелисса стонет и мечется от удовольствия, которое накрывает с головой и постепенно сходит на «нет», оставляя после себя сладкую истому. Цепляясь за край уплывающего в прозрачную даль сонных мечтаний сознания, Марс вновь слышит музыку арфы и колокола, убаюкивающую, завораживающую, не дающую смыслу слов просочиться в разум.

\- Чувствуй, Мелисса. Слушай нас. Слушай эту арфу, по которой бренчит колокол. Он ещё больше запутает тебя, но это нам и надо. Ты уже совсем измоталась, но нам-то весело, так что побудешь ещё нашей... - комнату оглашает два смешка. Девушки, держась за руки, уходят, а Мелисса спит на кровати в комнатке. Сколько она тут? Много, очень много времени. Она до жути устала, но так надо, так правильно. Ведь всё-таки все, в конечном счете, устают, постоянно находясь в круге параноиков, что в обиходе зовётся жизнью.


End file.
